


Hot Pie's

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: I don't know what I just wrote





	Hot Pie's

The rain was starting to pour as Sansa ran to the nearest building for shelter, she pushed herself against the heavy wooden door, its glass panes smeared by raindrops. Once inside, Sansa pushed the hood of her jacket down, her hair was damp, and beginning to curl at the ends. Her worn converse had water sloshing in them, and her jeans stuck uncomfortably to her skin. She stood at the entrance for a minute or more, analyzing her surroundings. It was an empty bar with dim lighting,hosting one customer sitting at a red bar stool, the husky voice of a country singer filling the room. 

“ Welcome to Hot Pie’s, “ the stocky bartender with a childish face greeted Sansa. 

Sansa waved awkwardly, and remained at the entrance, looking as if she came drunk into the bar, rather than coming out drunk. 

“You’ll alright, Ms.?” The stocky man asked, his tone careful and his forehead creasing.

No, Sansa wanted to shout. I’m not alright. My boyfriend- my ex is with some other woman, and she’s pregnant with his kid. And I think I’m still in love with him despite it all. And I’m at some dingy bar in the middle of nowhere in the pouring rain. 

Instead, Sansa nodded, and made her way to the stool next to blonde man, who was slumped in his chair, and his face in his hands. Same. 

“What can I get you?” Sansa looked at the bartender’s name tag, Hot Pie.

She dug through the pockets of her jacket, and pulled out damp receipts, loose change, a melted lipstick, a condom, and a broken cell phone. 

She let out an embarrassed chuckle, “ You wouldn't happen to have a meal that I can afford at the moment?” nodding towards the items on the table. 

Sansa looked up to the bartender, and saw a blush spread across his face as if he’s never seen a condom before. 

“I’ll pay for whatever she’s having,” a voice croaked next to her. She turned to the man with short dirty-blond hair, a chiseled jaw full of scruff and dark green eyes, and circles under his eyes. 

If this had been another average day, far away from this one, where Sansa was herself, she would have politely declined. Average Sansa wouldn’t have even been in a strange bar in the first place. 

“Thanks,” Sansa held the man’s gaze, and Hot Pie passed her a menu. Sansa scanned the menu, and she could still feel the man’s gaze on her. 

“Have we’ve met before?” 

“No, I don’t believe so,” Sansa muttered, “ Can I have the second como?” The stocky man nodded and went to the back. She could here the storm getting worse. 

“Thank you,” Sansa repeated, glancing at the man who glided his finger around the rim of his glass. 

“No problem,” he responded without looking at her. 

Fifteen minutes passed, and the pleading voice of a rock song filled the atmosphere. 

“You’re a Tully,” the man stated. 

“I’m not from the South, “ Sansa answered looking towards the wall of liquor. 

“ You’re from the Freefolk, far up North,” Sansa looked at him, and he pointed at his hair,  
” Your hair color. “ 

“Sure,” She responded, leaning her face on her left hand, a light flickered above them.

“What brings you up here?”

“You don’t seem like the type of person who cares so much for a stranger’s personal life,” Sansa said plainly. 

He let out a humorless laugh, “ What type of person do I look like?”

“Cocky.” 

“Not far from the truth, but I’m quite bored at the moment.” 

Sansa hadn’t told anyone what happened between her and Jon. 

“My boyfriend left in the middle of night, took all his things,” She paused, “ He left without telling anyone. He only left a note saying he was sorry and we were done. It was filled with so many stupid excuses.”

She let out a humorless chuckle,”I left so many stupid voicemails on his phone. I was worried sick. Anyway, I find out he’s in King’s Landing, a friend of his had called me. I come up here, and I find out he had gotten a girl pregnant. Then, my car broke down on my way back home, I lost my bag filled with my money, and..“  
She covered her face with her hands, leaning against the bar. 

The man whistled, “I guess this bar attracts people with similar problems.” 

Sansa stood straight, and looked at him. 

“The woman I was having an affair with, turned out to be having multiple affairs-”

“ You sick bastard,” Sansa reprimanded. 

He wagged his finger at her, “ Have some compassion, I had some for your sob story. “ 

“ You were comfortable being with a married woman-”

“In my defense, her cunt for a husband was having his own.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, and couldn’t believe this man. 

 

Light came through the curtains, causing Sansa to wake up. She rubbed at her eyes, and felt an arm tighten around her waist. She couldn’t believe what she had did with this man.


End file.
